Madame Bella
by Emotion Masen
Summary: After Edwards fiancée cheats on him, his friends are determined to get him back into the dating world. As a joke they take him to what he doesn't know is a high-end brothel, where he sets his eyes on Madame Bella, the youngest and most notorious Madame in the business. Despite her being the only one not on the menu he is willing to do anything to win her for himself.(Extremely OOC)
1. A Cheater and A Liar

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_New Story that popped into my head!_**

**_I don't own twilight and all that other good jazz. But the personalities are mine, and Paradise belongs to me!_**

**_WARNING!_**

**_This story surrounds a Brothel sort of place. For those of you who do not know what a Brothel is, it is a house or other place where a person pays to have sexual intercourse or in the case of this story other activities as well._**

**_This DOES NOT reflect my personal opinion and is simply a work of fiction! If you don't like this sort of thing, DON'T READ IT!_**

**_Now Happy Reading!_**

* * *

_**Chapter One: **__**A Cheater and A Liar**_

_**Edward POV **_

Standing in the jewelry store I held the wedding bands that Leah and I picked out a month ago. In just two days we'd be married and my life would never be the same again. I grinned at the thought.

Leah and I had been together for almost four years now. I finally popped the question four months ago, and was the happiest man on the damn planet when she said _yes_. I worried she was going to say no because of how long it had taken me to ask.

I had just turned thirty and realized I wasn't getting any younger. More like my mother couldn't wait to point it out and say it was time for me to make Leah an honest woman.

Leah and I were a good fit and I didn't see me spending my life with anyone else.

"Is it what you requested, Mr. Masen?" the jeweler asked seeing that I hadn't answered her the first time she asked.

"Yeah, perfect," I said reading the engraving I had added to Leah's ring.

_Perfect Fit_

"She's one lucky woman."

"Naw – I'm the lucky one," I replied snapping the box closed and then handing the jeweler my credit card to make the final payment. I checked the time on my watch and knew I needed to be back to work soon.

I had a class to teach in another hour.

I was an Economics professor at Georgetown University here in Washington DC. I was fairly young to be professor, but I knew more about economics than someone twice my age.

I met Leah when I first moved out here to DC to teach at Georgetown. She was my student when we first met, but she dropped my class when I told her I don't date my students.

I drove home wanting to drop the rings off before I headed into work. The last thing I needed was to lose them two days before the wedding. I pulled into the apartment garage and saw Leah's car.

I was surprised she was home because I knew she was usually at her yoga class about this time. I pulled the ring box out of my pants pocket and slipped it into my suit jacket. I headed straight up to our apartment and was surprised to hear music blasting from the apartment.

"Edward, thank goodness you are home," Mrs. Poplar, our neighbor said rushing out of her apartment. I was going to guess she was looking out of her peephole.

"How are you, Mrs. Poplar?"

"Miserable – music has been blasting out of your apartment for the last hour non-stop."

"I'm sorry; I'll go in and turn it down."

"Thank you," she snapped slamming her door in my face. I wasn't sure what was up with the loud music coming from the apartment, but I guess I was getting ready to find out. I unlocked the apartment door and was instantly hit with the smell candles burning.

Walking further into the apartment I closed the door behind me. I looked down when I realized that I stepped on something. I picked it up and saw that it was Leah's sports bra. Confused, I continued seeing more articles of clothing all over the floor.

Piece by piece, I picked them up from the floor and started to grow pissed off when I noticed men's clothing mixed with hers.

"Leah!" I shouted over the music but got no answer. I stormed toward the bedroom and was grateful I didn't find her in our bed. Then I heard it, her moans coming from the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. "Yeah, take it, baby, you like when I fuck you like this don't you," I heard a deep voice say over the sound of the running shower.

"Yes!"

"Your stuck up fiancé don't make you feel this good, does he?"

"No, only you, baby," I heard her reply. Pissed, I slammed the bathroom door open causing the both of them to scream. I yanked the shower curtain back and looked at the both of them.

I was sick to my fucking stomach as I looked at her hiding behind this jackass.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Her stuck up fiancé," I said glaring at Leah. "Or should I say ex."

"Edward, I can explain."

"What... you fell on his dick by accident! I want you the hell out of my place, Leah!"

"Hey man, no need to yell at the lady," the jackass said. My anger boiled over and I punched him knocking him the hell out. Leah screamed as he fell back against her.

"I want you the hell out of my apartment, Leah. If you're here when I come back, you'll regret it," I said before turning and walking out of the bathroom. I didn't bother looking back because I knew if I did I was liable to put my hands on her and hitting a woman was something I would never do.

Even if she deserved it.

Sitting in my car I looked at the rings and wondered how the jewelry store felt about returns. I'd even take store credit and buy my mother and sister something instead. I slapped my hand down on the steering wheel trying to figure out how I became the guy whose fucking fiancée cheated on him.

My cell rang and I saw that it was my best friend, Carlisle calling. I sent him to voicemail not in the mood to talk to anyone.

How the hell was I supposed to go teach a class now?

* * *

**_What do you think so far?_**

**_You'll get to meet Bella next chapter. Which I'll post tonight as well. I am only posting the two chapters tonight, and nothing again until Monday. _**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	2. Welcome To Paradise

**_I don't own twilight and all that other good jazz. But the personalities are mine, and Paradise belongs to me!_**

**_Major Thanks to my Beta and Pre-readers! I love you ladies like crazy!_**

**_WARNING!_**

**_This story surrounds a Brothel sort of place. For those of you who do not know what a Brothel is, it is a house or other place where a person pays to have sexual intercourse or in the case of this story other activities as well._**

**_This DOES NOT reflect my personal opinion and is simply a work of fiction! If you don't like this sort of thing, DON'T READ IT!_**

**_I now introduce you to Madame Bella,_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Welcome to Paradise_**

**_Bella POV_**

I looked at myself in the mirror and was very happy with the person looking back at me. I wasn't modest about my looks. I knew how beautiful I was and had no problem using it to my advantage.

Running a brothel—well, gentlemen's club—depending on who asked, meant that I had to breathe confidence. There was no room for insecure women here.

How did I get into the role of running a brothel you ask?

Let's start from the beginning.

I am the daughter of Charlie "The Butcher" Swan and Madame Renee. Needless to say, I didn't have the most normal little girl childhood growing up, but I sure as hell enjoyed it. My father was notorious for being a killer and respected for being a businessman.

He met my mother when she was working the streets to put herself through school. He took her in and showed her how to make it a business.

My brother arrived a year later, and I followed behind seven years later.

My mother died three years ago on my 22nd birthday from breast and lung cancer. It damn near killed my father, though – he was too tough to admit it.

Now, I was the Madame of _Paradise_, despite the fight my father and brother put up when I told them I wanted to run it. It wasn't because they were worried I couldn't handle it, but because they didn't want me to have to deal with a lot of the disrespect and risk that came with this position.

They wanted me to be the one to stay _out_ of the family business.

No matter how old I got, I was going to forever be my father's baby girl and my brother's Little B. I only got them to agree because my father became co-owner and my brother was my bodyguard.

"Little B, everyone's ready for you," I heard Emmett, my bodyguard and brother, say from my bedroom door. I turned to him and nodded.

"I'll be right there," I replied. Quickly, he walked away from my door and I looked back at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over the red dress I was wearing happy with my choice.

I always wore red dresses during business hours; my mother always told me it attracts power, respect and money. I inhaled a deep breath, knowing that my father was downstairs with everyone else for this meeting I was getting ready to have with my staff. I always held a meeting with everyone before we opened for the night.

This would be the first time since my first day that he's observed me while I worked. It made me fucking nervous and start to doubt myself.

I knew he was here because he probably had something to complain about. He was looking for a reason to pull me away from being the Madame, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

Leaving my room, I headed downstairs to the lounge where I knew everyone was waiting for me. The moment I walked in all talking stopped, and I saw the smirk on my father's face when this happened.

"Evening, everyone," I said greeting each of them as I walked over to my chair, or throne as Emmett liked to call it.

"Evening, Madame," they all replied together.

"Tonight is Casino night and you all know what that means, right?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes," they answered or nodded.

"Good, I don't want any fuck ups like last time, or so help me god, I will fucking end you myself – understood!" I barked.

Casino night was just that—Casino night. The Club turned into a casino for the night and was opened to the public. That meant no sex of any kind, just networking. Last Casino night, one of my girls decided to take someone back to one of the brothel rooms.

Let's just say she wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Sex in my club was only allowed when _I_ gave the okay. I didn't give a damn how much money the customer offered.

Everyone looked over at Maggie and she lowered her head, obviously feeling embarrassed from being put on the spot.

"Rose and Alice – the both of you will be working the craps and roulette tables tonight." I told two of my best girls and best friends. They both nodded. "Maria, Emily and Lauren, I want each of you at the other tables. You can decide which one you want."

"Yes, Madame," they replied.

"Tanya, Gianna and Carmen, you'll be our servers for the night," I continued looking over at them next.

"Do you want us to wear the black negligee you just gave us?" Tanya asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Amun, Riley, and Omari you will be assisting them as servers tonight. Wear the leather pants and vest."

"Yes, Madame," they all answered.

"And remember they can look and offer until they are blue in the face but tonight…"

"…they can't fuck," they all finished for me. I smiled happy they understood.

"Maggie, you and Garrett will be working the bar."

"Yes, Madame," she replied refraining from making any eye contact with me. I looked over at my security guards.

"IDs at the door for all non-members. I don't care if they pay you ten thousand dollars not to swipe them, you better or you'll be answering to me."

"Yes, Madame," they all answered.

"Okay, everyone go get ready. We open in sixty minutes," I said clapping my hands together. They all rushed out of the room to get ready. Eventually, only my father, Emmett and I remained in the room.

"You can leave, Emmett," my father said keeping his eyes on me. Emmett didn't move and I knew it was because I warned him before that he didn't take orders from our father – only me when it came to _Paradise_. I turned looking up at Emmett.

"It's okay, you can go. Make sure that Ben, Eric and Trevor are ready outside to valet the cars."

"Okay," he said before walking out of the room.

"Seems like you've made yourself pretty comfortable here," my father said standing up and walking over to me.

"What can I do for you, Father?"

"Father? Why so serious, baby girl?" he asked with a grin.

"Because you came to undermine me."

"I wouldn't call it undermining, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You could have asked me that yesterday when we met for breakfast."

"I could – but would you have been honest with me?"

"Probably not."

"So much like your mother," he replied with a grin. "I am only here to observe not interfere. It appears you have the respect of everyone."

"I do."

"Good, don't lose that."

"I won't."

"Well then, let's go open _Paradise_," he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**_What do you think so far?_**

**_This will be different, but exciting. Keep an open mind and for those of you who have read me before, know that you can trust me. And to those who are reading me for the first time...hang on for the ride!_**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	3. Rebound and Restart

**_Surprise! Decided to give you another chapter seeing that this story already hit 100 reviews here on Fanfic! _****_Thank you all so much for the love you've shown this story!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: _****_Rebound and Restart_**

**_Edward POV_**

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Edward! If you don't let us in, we'll break the damn door down!" I heard Carlisle shouting from the hall. I groaned knowing if I didn't let them in Mrs. Poplar was probably going to call the police on them.

Getting up from the couch, I went to open the door. "Damn, you look like shit man," my friend Mike said once I let them in.

"Fuck you," I snapped walking back into the living room, and picking up my beer from the table.

"I can't believe you're still sitting here brooding over that bitch, Leah," my other friend Seth said looking around my place.

"I'm not brooding over her."

"Bullshit! Ang said you've been locked up in this place for the past two weeks," Carlisle said. I made a note to tell my sister Angela to keep her damn mouth shut. She and Carlisle's wife Esme, were best friends and talked too damn much.

"I just don't want to be fucking bothered."

"Well, that's too bad man. We let you mourn your relationship with Leah, now it's time to get over her cheating ass and find someone else," Mike said picking up the empty bottles of beer off my coffee table.

"I don't want to meet someone else."

"You're not still in love with her, are you?" Seth asked with disgust on his face. I thought about his question and I didn't think I was still in love with her, but my pride was fucked up.

"No."

"Good, cause we're taking you out tonight. You, my friend, are going to get laid and get over that bitch once and for all," Mike said with a grin on his face. It was no secret he never liked Leah.

He was sure she was just using me for my money.

"I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Too damn bad; we don't care. Now go shower and get dressed, or I'll call Esme and Angela over and they can get you dressed," Carlisle said with a grin on his face. I fucking hated him sometimes. Despite me not wanting to deal with the rest of the world, I got up and showered.

When I walked into my bedroom after the shower there was a black suit lying across my bed with a note. I picked up the note and immediately noticed Angela's handwriting.

_"Normally I wouldn't support this sort of thing, but you need to have fun tonight so wear this and knock'em dead._

_Love ya, Ang"_

I looked at the suit again and didn't feel like arguing with anyone else, so I put it on. Once I was ready to go I walked back into my living room where it looked like someone had just finished cleaning it.

"Let me guess —Angela and Esme?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, they love you. Esme put a lasagna in the freezer for you, too," he told me. I nodded fixing my tie.

"Where are we going tonight, anyway?" I asked looking at the three men who'd been my best friends since college.

"_Paradise_," Seth answered with a grin on his face.

"I don't feel like going to some damn club with a bunch of twenty year olds."

"It's not that sort of club," Mike replied with a grin. He only ever looked that happy over strip clubs and they knew I didn't go to places like that.

"It's a strip joint? I panicked and Carlisle laughed tossing his arm over my shoulder.

"No, just trust us, will you," he said. I had no idea what the hell they were talking about but left the apartment with them anyway. They have been my best friends over the last decade.

The drive to wherever the hell we were going was far. Part of me wasn't even sure we were still in DC. The car pulled up outside of this large white mansion.

"Is this somebody's house?" I asked, but none of them would answer. We pulled up and a guy in a red vest pulled Carlisle's door open. My door soon followed. I looked over at Carlisle and saw that he already stepped out of the car.

I climbed out and looked around. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere, but there had to be about a thousand cars out here.

"Welcome to _Paradise_, Sir. I'm Ben," I heard the guy who opened Carlisle's door say. I looked at the guy who opened my door.

"Is this someone's house?" I asked him seeing that my friends didn't want to answer me.

"This is Paradise, Sir," he answered reclosing the door. Obviously, I wasn't going to get a direct answer from him either. I walked around the car to where Carlisle, Seth and Mike all stood.

"Ready to go in?" Mike asked looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Carlisle and Seth nodded while I just followed them inside.

The place was nothing like I've ever seen before. It was extravagant, elegant and seducing. There were women walking around in black negligees with trays in their hands, while others seemed to be working the gambling tables. There were even guys in leather pants serving tables.

The place was crowded with men and even a few women playing at the tables. Music was just loud enough to hear but low enough that you didn't have to scream over it.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked again as I continued to look around. Then I watched as a woman in a red dress walk into the room causing the crowds to part. She was beautiful; maybe that wasn't the right word to describe her, but she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her long, brown hair curled around her heart-shaped face—her lips just as red as the dress she wore.

"That's _Madame_ Bella," Carlisle whispered into my ear. I turned around and looked at him wondering how the hell he would know that, and what the hell did he mean by Madame?

* * *

**_Are you excited for Edward to meet, Madame Bella? _**

**_I'll see you tomorrow night!_**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**_All of you are freaking awesome with the love for this story. The favorites, alerts-thank you because I know this is out of my usual writing so thanks for the love!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Trouble in Paradise_**

**_Bella POV_**

I walked around the club monitoring the customers as they played and gambled. I saw one of the customers getting a little too handsy with Carmen, and I quickly signaled for my head of security, Jake to deal with it.

He nodded quickly moving across the room and gripping the man up by the shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the man shouted causing the room to go silent.

"The Madame wants you out," Jake said starting to drag him toward the door.

"Fuck that little whore! I'm a paying damn customer! I'll take her and the blonde in the back and give them both a good fucking!" the man shouted, and my fist balled up at my sides.

Jake punched the man in the stomach causing the guy to bend over in pain. I watched as he whispered something into the man's ear causing him to turn ghost white. Then he continued to drag him out of the building.

Just like that the room went back to vibrating with talking, music and fun. I looked over at Emmett and nodded to where Jake had disappeared. He nodded and followed my unvoiced command.

I walked over to the bar and asked Maggie to pour me a drink. I watched as her hands shook when she started to pour my drink into the glass.

"Relax, Maggie, you're not in any trouble," I assured her. She smiled nodding as her body started to relax a little. She placed my glass on the bar, and I smiled at her bringing it to my lips.

"Ms. Bella," someone called from next to me. Slowly, I turned to look at him and came face to face with a handsome man with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"It's _Madame_, sweetheart, what can I do for you?" I asked placing my glass on the bar. He swallowed nervously as he shifted on his feet.

"You're very sexy."

"I'm aware of that," I replied with a smirk. I was already starting to get annoyed with him. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked to his left. I followed his gaze and saw two other men sitting at the table.

One of them was covering his face as if he was embarrassed.

"Those your friends?" I asked looking back at him.

"Uh, yeah, we're all here to help out my friend," he answered nervously.

"What's wrong with your friend?" I asked crossing my legs, giving a glimpse of my outer thigh to the entire room. He looked over at the table again and then back at me.

"His fiancée cheated on him two days before their wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a little depressed about it."

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" I asked knowing that he came over to me for a reason. He started to pull at his tie, obviously becoming more nervous as the conversation continued.

"I heard that uh—this place provided you know…"

"…no I don't know," I replied in a stern voice.

"He's interested in you and I was wondering how much it would cost to…" I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips.

"Sweetheart, _Madame Bella_ isn't on the menu today, tomorrow or any other day, ever, and if I was, you and your little friends could _never_ afford me," I informed him. He looked pissed off now as he looked back at me.

"We could afford you, just name your price," he said holding my wrist in his hand now, and I laughed shaking my head. I saw Emmett walking back over toward me and he looked pissed.

"Am I worth your life?" I asked him, and he looked confused until Emmett had him gripped up by his shirt.

"Nobody puts their hands on her and lives to tell about it," Emmett barked into the man's face. From the corner of my eye, I saw men rushing toward us and they were soon stopped by Felix and Alistair.

"Madame Bella, please let him go. I swear I'll take him out of here and never bring him back," I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't see who was talking to me with Felix and Alistair blocking them from me.

"Alistair, Felix, move please," I said causing them both to instantly move out of the way. I smiled seeing a friendly face.

"Carlisle, you know this man?" I asked waving over to the guy Emmett was still holding.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. Michael Newton. Whatever he did or said to disrespect you, I'm sorry," he rushed out glaring at who I now knew was Michael Newton.

"Why are you apologizing to this whore, all I did was…" Emmett punched him in the face before he could finish his statement. Calling me a whore always ticked everyone here at _Paradise_ off.

Honestly saying the word _whore_ about any of my girls or guys was a sure way to get your ass kicked. We preferred Courtesans and Cicisbeo.

"What the hell!" one of the other guys yelled. He had dark green eyes, with copper-colored hair and a perfect jaw. I grinned finding him attractive, because it was very rare when I found anyone attractive nowadays.

But, I was sure he probably thought of me the same way most of the men in here did, like a whore who deserved to be disrespected.

"Emmett, let him go," I said looking back at Carlisle. Emmett released him placing him in a chair. The other two guys with Carlisle rushed over to him to check his face.

"Thank you, Madame Bella," Carlisle said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Anything for you, Carlisle. How's Esme?" I asked and he smiled.

"Wonderful – a little jealous I came without her tonight," he answered and I smiled at him. He and his wife Esme had been members of the club for a few years now. They never really participated in the sexual activities with the Courtesans or Cicisbeo, but found much use of our BDSM nights twice a week. I think it kept the spice alive in their marriage.

"Bring her by tomorrow, it's Burlesque night. I know how she loves the show," I told him and he nodded.

"I'll do that," he replied. Then he looked over to where his three friends were. I walked over to them and the shorter one with dark hair damn near jumped out of his skin when I touched his shoulder.

"Which of you is the one with the cheating ex-fiancée?" I asked and they looked between each other probably trying to figure out how I knew. "Michael said all of you were here to help out a friend, one who was recently cheated on two days before his wedding," I explained. The one with copper hair punched Michael in the shoulder.

"You talk too damn much," he barked at him. Obviously, Mr. Copper was the said friend, which made me very happy. I turned his face to mine and placed a kiss to his cheek. Which probably unknown to him meant something very important here in _Paradise_. My kiss upon a cheek meant full access to the club for a month.

I wasn't sure if he planned to come back, but I wanted to make sure he would have no trouble if he decided to.

"Come back tomorrow with Carlisle and Esme," I said knowing he probably wouldn't feel comfortable coming alone. "I'll see to it personally that you forget all about whatever her name is," I continued with a smirk. I turned back to Carlisle and blew a kiss at him. I waved for Alistair, Flex and Emmett to walk away and to leave them.

"Maggie, give these gentlemen a drink on the house, please," I said before walking away.

"Yes, Madame," she said with a smile.

* * *

**_Mike you are so lucky Carlisle knows Madame Bella, and what do you think Edward's thoughts of her are? _**

_Posting Schedule for this story is_

_Monday_

_Wednesday _

_Friday_

**_That being said, see you Wednesday!_**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	5. Lady in Red

**_All of you are freaking awesome with the love for this story. The favorites, alerts-thank you because I know this is out of my usual writing so thanks for the love!_**

**_IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Lady in Red_**

**_Edward POV_**

I wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but by the smirk on Carlisle's face he knew. I turned and looked at Mike.

"Why the hell did you tell her about Leah?" I asked him.

"I was trying to get her for you," Mike replied, rubbing his jaw just as a little redhead came over holding a tray full of drinks.

"What do you mean _get her_ for me?" I asked confused.

"She's a whore—all the women in here are," he answered, and then slapped the redhead on the ass. She glared at him and then picked up one of the glasses and tossed one right into his face.

"You bitch!" Mike shouted jumping up; instantly two of the big guys from a moment ago were back.

"There a problem over here, Maggie?" one of them asked.

"No, just someone with a dirty mouth, Felix. He's lucky I heard him instead of the Madame; she's not a huge fan of the word _whore_," she replied handing Seth, Carlisle and I the other glasses on the tray.

Both men nodded and then walked away.

"You gentlemen let me or any of the ladies know if you need anything," she said with a polite smile before walking away. I looked at Mike trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"Mike, I warned you before we got here."

"But they're…"

"…I can't save you if any of them hear you say it again. You're lucky Madame Bella told Emmett to let you go."

"Fuck her – better yet, I'll fuck her and then pay her for Edward to go next," Mike replied and I could tell his ego was hurt from being manhandled in a room full of people. Carlisle slammed his glass down on the table and came nose to nose with Mike.

"I told you, Madame Bella isn't on the menu, ever! You might want to do your homework on who her father is before you utter another damn word about her, especially here," Carlisle seethed into his face. "I enjoy coming here and I would prefer not to be on their blacklist because of your stupid ass," he added.

"Come on, Carlisle, Mike just had too much to drink," I said trying to pull him back. I still wasn't sure about what was going on here, but I was definitely going to find out. Once we seemed to get Mike and Carlisle calmed down, they went back to drinking and gambling.

I couldn't help but search for the lady in red who everyone called Madame Bella. I stood at the craps table with Carlisle, who was up two thousand dollars. "You're intrigued by her aren't you?" Carlisle asked.

"By who?"

"Madame Bella," he answered grinning at me. I went to answer him, but my words were caught in my throat as I watched her walk into the room. Everything about her commanded your attention.

The large guy who'd been at her side all night helped her up onto the little platform in the corner of the room. She looked out over the crowd and then our eyes caught. She smiled at me and winked before sitting down.

"You better be careful," Carlisle said getting my attention.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Are you playing, Sir," the short woman behind the craps table asked. She was pretty, but then again all the woman who worked here were pretty.

"No, just observing."

"My Madame insists that you play; she would like it very much if you enjoyed yourself here at _Paradise,_" she said with a little grin on her face.

"What's with all this Madame stuff?" I asked confused as hell.

"I'll explain it to you when I think you can handle it," Carlisle answered with a laugh as he slapped his hand on my back.

"You can let your _Madame_ know I'm just fine," I replied back to the short woman. She nodded with a smirk on her face, as if she knew something I didn't know.

"As you wish, Sir. Though, my Madame doesn't take kindly to being told _no_," she replied, and all the men at the table started to laugh. Feeling annoyed that everyone seemed to know what the hell was going on here but me; I lied and said I had to take a piss.

Looking for the bathrooms in this place was like walking through a maze. Somehow, I ended up at what looked like a bedroom.

"Can I help you?" a seductress voice breathed into my ear. I turned around and came face to face with the lady in red.

"I got lost."

"I can see that," she replied smiling as she looked me over. I looked around expecting the big guy to pop up. "Don't worry, Emmett's busy right now; he's not coming to interrupt us," she said stepping closer to me.

"Who are you?"

"Madame Bella."

"I mean, what are you?"

"A woman," she replied with a teasing grin on her face. Taking my tie into her hand, she let it slip through her fingers. "You're not asking the right questions."

"What should I be asking then?"

"Hmm, the question you really want the answer to," she whispered against my chin and then my jaw. I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I was having a hard time concentrating with her this close to me.

"Is the big guy your boyfriend?" I asked and she laughed.

"Emmett? God, no! Emmett is my brother and my bodyguard."

"You need a bodyguard?"

"Running a place like this, I need at least three of them," she giggled still playing with my tie.

"What is this place?"

"_Paradise_."

"You're talking in circles."

"No, I'm not. I'm answering your questions. You just aren't being more specific when you ask them."

"You run this place?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?" she countered smiling at me.

"Thirty."

"Hmm, I'm twenty-five."

"And you run this place _alone_?"

"Yes, we've established that. How long were you with your fiancée?" she asked me. I tensed up at the thought of Leah. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about her.

"Is this place like some sort of sex club?" I asked just wanting to change the subject. A huge grin spread across her face.

"That sweetheart, is the right question," she said just before placing _another_ kiss on my other cheek now. "It's really too bad you're _one of them_, or I would have so much fun with you," she said pouting now.

"_One of them_?" I asked confused.

"Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow…" she paused and I had a feeling she was waiting for my name.

"…Edward."

"Edward," she sort of moaned as if trying my name out on her lips. She smirked again running her fingernail over my lip. "…if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll know you figured it out, and I'll understand," she said and then she walked up the long hallway while I watched her.

As if she knew I was watching, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. She blew a kiss my way and disappeared up the hall.

* * *

**_Are you speechless Edward?_**

* * *

**_Important A/N: I have really horrible news. The laptop with BLNT, DOT and Madame Bella has crashed and I can't seem to get it to cut on now to at least pull those stories. I am extremely pissed, pretty much cried and trying to file a claim to get it fixed or something...I'll keep you posted!_**

**_The only reason I have the Madame Bella chapters is because of my pre-reader Isabelle who recently asked me to put the chapters in Google Doc for her to read a few days ago. Thank God! Right! Any way, I have the Madame Bella chapters but sadly I don't have Dead on Target or Better Luck Next Time. Hopefully I get good news from Best Buy tomorrow._**

* * *

**_Love you all! _**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	6. After Hours

**_All of you are freaking awesome with the love for this story. The favorites, alerts-thank you because I know this is out of my usual writing so thanks for the love!_**

**_I'M BACK!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: After Hours_**

**_Bella POV_**

I sat in my office and went over tonight's profits and requests for membership. No one was approved for membership at _Paradise_ unless I accepted their application. I always send the request forms that were submitted only on Casino night to Tia, my attorney.

She investigates every last request and lets me know which she thought were good candidates and which I should ignore.

After that, I had my security team follow the candidates around for a few days and report back to me with their findings. Ultimately, the final decision was mine. The application process to become a member at _Paradise_ could take up to two months.

It was a long process, but it kept undercover cops, perverts and snakes from getting into my place.

No matter what though, each member starts out as a Black Card member for the first ninety days at a rate of $5,000 a month. Only after those ninety days is the member allowed to request an upgrade. They could upgrade to Gold, which is $10,000 a month; Platinum, which is $15,000 a month, or to Diamond which is the highest and most expensive level at $20,000 a month.

It was expensive, but my girls, guys and club was worth every penny.

Like getting a membership, no upgrade is approved without my acceptance as well. I observe every member, and if for any reason I feel as though the member didn't deserve the upgrade, they didn't get it.

I didn't give a damn how much money they offered.

Each new level gave access to a different event and activity within the club, and no one was allowed access unless I thought they were ready.

"Madame Bella, we've finished cleaning the Casino room," one of my housekeepers, Lucy said, knocking on my opened office door. I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, Lucy, is the Theater room ready for Burlesque Night tomorrow?" I asked her. Friday nights were Burlesque nights. It was a member's only night, that started eight in the evening and ended at midnight.

This night Platinum members were allowed to bring one guest, and Diamond members were allowed to bring two. They all understood that they were responsible for their guest to keep the secrecy of _Paradise_.

Carlisle and Esme were Platinum members, and I was sincerely hoping they brought Mr. _Copper_ as their guest.

"Yes, Madame, it's all ready for tomorrow," Lucy answered getting my attention back on what we were talking about.

"Thank you," I said looking back at the papers in front of me. I didn't hear her walk away from my door, but I knew that she had. I continued going through the profits and setting everything up for my head of finances, Royce King, to take a look at tomorrow afternoon when he came in.

"You should be going to sleep," I heard Emmett say from my office door. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Madame doesn't sleep until everyone is paid," I answered using what my mother always said when we told her she should be sleeping. He laughed walking into my office and taking a seat in front of my desk.

"How'd we make out tonight?" he asked.

"Good – House was up over winnings and we had twenty membership requests tonight," I answered passing the applications over to him. He took them from my hand and looked through them.

"That guy who was here with Carlisle didn't fill out an application?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Which guy?" I asked intentionally playing stupid.

"The one you planted two kisses on," he replied with a knowing smirk on his face. I knew there was no way that would go unnoticed.

"No, he didn't," I answered seeing that I knew his name was Edward and I didn't have one application for an Edward.

"You were hoping he would."

"Of course, I'm always looking forward to business for the Club," I answered pulling the receipts from tonight to the side.

"That's not the reason you were hoping he put in an application, and you know it, Little B," he said placing the applications back on my desk.

"He's not interested."

"Do you want him to be interested?" he asked me.

"I don't know – he was cute."

"He's _one of them_," he replied and I groaned knowing he was right. I may have gotten all the respect in the world within the club, and held the ability to blackmail each member, but once I was in their world it was a different story.

The last guy I fell for, who was _one of them_, treated me like a whore. He never wanted to see me outside of the club, and it wasn't until I sent Jacob and Emmett to follow him that I found out he was engaged to be married.

I swore that day, I would never fall for another _one of them_ again.

"I'm surprised you're not with Rose," I said with a smirk needing to change the subject. Emmett and Rose were married. Yeah, you heard that correctly, married. No one thought at first that their relationship would make it let alone a marriage, but they've been together three years now; one of happily married bliss.

Upon request of her and Emmett, I moved her from an active Courtesan to an entertainer and escort. She no longer slept with her clients, but she still entertained them, and was an escort for the Diamond members if they requested her services.

Those nights were the only nights Emmett was not my personal bodyguard, but hers instead.

"She's helping the twins with their hair," he answered with a smirk. I laughed thinking about the twins—Carmen and Gianna. They were the only set of twins I had on staff. Their hair was so long it reached their knees. Neither of them wanted to cut it, and the only person in the house willing to do it was Rose.

"So you decided to come bother me instead?"

"I'm the only one who can. You won't threaten to kill me," he replied, and I shook my head sitting back in my seat.

"I will – you're just the only one I won't follow through with," I replied and he laughed. Slowly, he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"If pretty boy comes back, just be careful, Little B. I broke one man's legs for breaking your heart. The next one will lose his life," he said before walking out of my office.

Was my heart at risk? I didn't even know Mr. Copper, and I had no intention of letting him get close enough to break my heart.

But a little fun never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

**_I don't know Madame, maybe you should listen to your big brother..._**

* * *

**_A/N: I'm back everyone! Got my computer back from the tech doctors and they some how saved everything! _**

* * *

**_Love you all! _**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


	7. Full of Surprises

**_All of you are freaking awesome with the love for this story. The favorites, alerts-thank you because I know this is out of my usual writing so thanks for the love!_**

**_I'M BACK!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Full of Surprises_**

**_Edward POV_**

Against my better judgment, I was going back to _Paradise_ tonight with Carlisle and Esme. They both refused to tell me anything about the place unless I came with them. Carlisle warned me that it was always formal attire for the club, so I pulled out a navy blue suit to wear tonight.

I tried looking _Paradise_ up on the Internet, but there wasn't any information available. It had to be the only place in this century that couldn't be found online. I finished getting dressed just as my cell started to ring with Carlisle's name popping up.

"Yeah," I answered placing the phone to my ear.

"We're pulling up outside of your building. You're still going tonight, right?" he asked me. I thought about this for a moment. I wasn't sure why I was so damn curious about this place, or this Madame Bella woman.

I was never into this sort of thing, not that I was sure what this _thing_ really was exactly.

Maybe that's why I was so damn curious, because I was never good at leaving a puzzle unsolved.

"Yeah, I'm still going," I finally answered.

The moment I climbed into the car, Esme turned to look at me in the backseat. She had a huge smile on her face that enhanced her soft features. "I heard that you not only got one kiss from Madame Bella last night, but two," she said holding up two fingers.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked hoping maybe she would give me some answers. She looked over at Carlisle, her grin expanding. "He has no idea."

"None," Carlisle replied.

"The two of you are starting to piss me off," I said wishing I would have driven instead of riding with the two of them.

"Oh, Eddy, don't get all brooding on us again," Esme said rubbing my knee. Only she and Angela were allowed to call me Eddy and get away with it.

"I wasn't brooding," I replied and she smiled.

"Have you heard from Leah at all?" she asked, and I groaned really not wanting to even think about Leah's ass.

"No, and I hope to keep it that way."

"Are you still in love with her?" she asked.

"I don't know if I was ever in love with her, or just in love with the idea of my parents actually accepting her," I answered. Esme looked back at Carlisle as if they were having a silent conversation with each other.

"You think that's why it took you so long to propose to her?"

"Maybe – I mean, we were good together. I thought we were happy."

"She's a bitch who never deserved you, Edward."

"You have to say that, you're my friend."

"Hmm, technically, I'm your sister's friend and your best friend's wife. I don't actually have to say anything nice to you if I don't want to."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, for example, since I'm not technically _your_ friend, I could tell you that I think you're a pushover sometimes, and point out that you tend to settle for what everyone expects you to do, instead of what you want to do," she said, and I wasn't sure if I should have been pissed by the insult or grateful for someone actually being honest with me.

"Esme," Carlisle said in a warning tone I'd never heard him use on her before. Her face changed, worry, apologetic and I think a hint of excitement all at once.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, it's okay. At least you were honest. I've always found it easier to just do what my parents wanted me to instead of going through the trouble of arguing with them," I answered, and watched Esme look at Carlisle as if asking for permission to reply. He gave her a swift nod and she turned back to me.

"Well, you can't live that way forever. Your parents lived their lives; it's about time you start to live yours instead of letting them tell you how to do it," she replied with a pointed look on her face.

"I've been telling him that for years, _Lioness_," Carlisle said using the nickname he'd given her years ago. I didn't understand this nickname, but Esme always blushed when he used it.

"I think _Paradise_ will be good for him," she said smiling at Carlisle.

"I agree; it's why I brought him yesterday. Though I didn't expect Madame Bella to take such a liking to him," he continued with a grin on his face.

"The two of you can stop talking about me as if I'm not here. What's up with this place _Paradise_, and this Madame Bella anyway?" I asked. The two of them looked at each other with that silent conversation again and I noticed yet again as Carlisle gave her a swift nod.

"Okay, you can ask us up to five questions until we arrive at _Paradise_. But once we get there, no more questions until we leave, agreed?" Esme said pointing her finger in my direction.

"Five questions?" I asked

"That's your first question," she replied with grin.

"That's not fair and you know it," I said causing her and Carlisle to laugh.

"Fine, but I recommend you be more careful with your questions, Eddy," she said turning back in her seat. I tried to think of what to ask because I knew how sneaky Esme could be.

"What's _Paradise_?" I asked.

"It's a Gentlemen's club for all intents and purposes, but women members are fully allowed," Esme answered. I wanted to ask what sort of Gentlemen's club allowed female members, but didn't want that to be one of my questions.

"What happens at _Paradise_?" I asked instead.

"That depends on what night of the week it is; for example, yesterday was Casino night, which is the only night opened to the public. Tonight is Burlesque Night, which is a member's only event," Carlisle answered this time.

"Then why am I going?" I asked and then cursed myself realizing that would count as one of my questions. I saw the corners of Esme's lips curl up obviously entertained that I asked her that.

"During Burlesque Night, Platinum and Diamond members are allowed to bring guests. Carlisle and I are Platinum members and are allowed one guest during Burlesque Night," she answered, and I noticed the way she smiled at Carlisle when she said they were Platinum members.

I wanted to ask what the hell that meant, but decided to save that question for a later date. Thinking about the two times Madame Bella kissed my cheeks, I decided to finally know what it meant.

"What does the kiss from Madame Bella mean?" This must have been a question Esme was waiting for me to ask, because she turned around to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Those are very special because Madame Bella does not give them out freely, and never has she given one to a non-member before. A kiss to the cheek from Madame Bella means full access to the club for a month, and she bestowed two upon you last night," she answered with a toothy grin on her face.

That answer left me with a few questions, but I knew I only had one left. Esme enjoyed having me by the balls, so I knew there was no way she was going to let me ask more than one more question.

Instead I decided to ask, "What if I don't want it?"

"You will," Esme and Carlisle answered at the same time.

* * *

**_Listen to them Edward *giggles*_**

* * *

**_Love you all! _**

**_Please leave me your thoughts!_**


End file.
